callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
The RPK is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RPK was first seen in the reveal trailer for the game. In-game screenshots appear to show that the weapon uses a forty round magazine and an unusable bipod. It was then seen twice in the Wager Match trailer, once with an Infrared Scope and again with a Red Dot Sight, and with high amounts of recoil. Single Player The RPK is found in the missions Operation 40, S.O.G, The Defector, Victor Charlie, and Payback. It is quite accurate, and deals significant damage (Enough to tear limbs off) in the campaign. It can be found with an ACOG sight, Drum Mags, and Dual Mags. Multiplayer The RPK in multiplayer is unlocked at level 6, and is a good weapon overall. The RPK kills in 3 hits at any range, 2 required if a headshot is achieved. It is a good candidate for the Dual Mags or Extended Mags attachments, as it has a 40 round magazine, the rate of fire is fast (750 RPM) and the reload is quite slow. It should be noted that unlike other weapons, the Dual Mags attachment does not give extra reserve ammo. Using the Extended Mags gives the player a 80 round drum that reloads as fast as a normal box magazine. The RPK, despite being a light machine gun, can hold its own in close quarters due to its good hipfire accuracy and high power output. The RPK's main drawback is its high recoil which is almost entirely horizontal (similar to another LMG - the M60). In order to counter that, most players will have to fire in burst or semi auto at most ranges to remain effective. Worth noting is the RPK's lack of damage drop off. The RPK can perform very well at middle ranges as a defensive weapon - it's power output at medium range is more than enough in most situations. Attachments *Infrared Scope *Red Dot Sight *Dual Magazines *Extended Mags (Drum Mag) *ACOG Scope *Reflex Sight Zombies The RPK can only be found in the Mystery Box and supports a 100 round magazine. For the most part, it is quite similar to the HK21, however it trades a higher rate of fire for a slightly smaller magazine. Speed Cola is necessary if the player chooses to keep this gun due to the slow reload time. Juggernog can be quite helpful when stuck in a corner; RPK's slow relo thumb|right|300px|RPK guide by XboxAhoy! ad, paired with several zombies attacking makes Juggernog crucial for survival. Double Tap (if the player can control the gun) is helpful but will cause bad accuracy from firing and mostly needs to be shot like the M16 for better accuracy if the player has Double Tap Root Beer. The Pack-A-P unch version of this weapon is called the R115 Resonator. When upgraded, its round capacity is bolstered to 125 per magazine and it becomes more powerful. Gallery﻿ For Camouflage images, click here. RPK Black Ops.jpg|The RPK with no attachments. File:Rpkinfrared.png|The RPK with an Infrared Scope. RPK Trailer.png|The RPK from the Single Player Trailer. RPK Iron Sight.jpg|The RPK's Iron Sight RPK Reload.jpg|Reloading the RPK Trivia *The player actually throws the magazine up and catches it to reload, thus lengthening the would-be short reload time to balance it as an LMG. *When a camouflage pattern is equipped on the RPK, the Handguard doesn't change color, except when gold is applied, where the handguard turns black. *The RPK in singleplayer and Zombies has significantly less recoil than its multiplayer counterpart, presumably for balancing reasons. *It has the same bipod model of the M1919 found in World at War. *Similar to the HK21, in the Zombies game mode, the RPK uses the 40 round box mag despite its 100 round capacity. *When an ACOG scope is attached, the rear iron sights are completely removed. *When the RPK is fired, empty casing as well as belt clips are ejected, similar to the belt fed weapons like the M60, despite the RPK being mag fed. *The RPK uses a square lens Red Dot, similar to other Soviet weapons in the game and unlike all others, that use a circle lens. Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Weapons